Read Me Frozen
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: Woody reads his daughter a delightful Disney tale


**A/N - Okay everyone, this is just a little idea I had. As you all know I adore Frozen and when I was re-writing Chapter 20 of Follow Your Heart, I had this idea. It's just a cute little fluffy thing and I hope you enjoy it.**

"Daddy, daddy." Lilly giggled running over with a book in her hand to the sofa in the centre of the room where Woody was sat reading a paper.  
>"What is it sweetie?" He questioned looking at his daughter.<br>She pulled herself onto the sofa and knelt next to him and held the book out. "Will you read Frozen to me?" She questioned eagerly. "Please, please, please, please." She started to bounce on her knees a little.  
>He folded the paper up and placed it next to him. "Now then, I might be able to, but it depends." He smiled and looked at her.<br>"It depends on what?" She questioned with a confused expression on her face.  
>"It all depends..." he smirked at her and started to tickle her sides, "On how much you love me."<br>She started to laugh and wriggle about, waving her arms about everywhere. "No daddy stop." She continued laughing and scrunched her little body up to try and stop him tickling her.  
>"Then how much do you love me?" He laughed picking her up and placing her on his lap where and started kissing her cheeks.<br>"I love you loads." She said still laughing.  
>"And how do I know you love me loads?" He stood her up on his knees and held her waist.<br>She looked at him trying not to laugh.  
>"Do I get a kiss?"<br>She shook her head and crossed her arms and let out a small giggle.  
>"Then that means you get the paper read to you and not Frozen!" He laughed and tickled her again causing her to kneel down on him and laugh some more.<br>"No!" She shouted through laughter. "I'll give you a kiss."  
>He stopped tickling her and let her catch her breath. "I want a great big kiss."<br>She giggled again and gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly.  
>"Wow, a kiss and a hug. Now I didn't expect that. I think I might read you Frozen."<br>"Yay!" She smiled passing the book to him.  
>"But how about, you get your jimjams on and I'll get us some milk and then we can cuddle while I read it."<br>"Okay!" She smiled jumping off his lap and ran to her bedroom.

Woody chuckled to himself as she ran into her room. "She is so much like her Mother, and she is only four. I dread to think what she'll be like when she gets older." He stood up and stretched then made his way to the kitchen where he got a glass and filled it up with milk. "I'll give her a cookie too, considering she has been an angel today."  
>Buster came out from under the table and placed his legs on the cupboard sides. He wagged his tail and looked up at Woody.<br>"You can have half of one." Woody said breaking one of the cookies in half and gave it to Buster while he ate the other half. "Good boy." He smiled picking up the glass and cookie.  
>He went back over to the sofa and sat down waiting for Lilly to come back. "Where is Little Miss Trouble then?" He called to her.<br>In her room, Lilly was putting on her night gown and shouted, "I'm not trouble!"  
>She jumped onto her bed and picked up her little cowgirl doll that was once Jessie's. "You can hear Frozen too." She smiled as she held her in one hand and the book in the other.<br>She flung herself off the bed and ran out of her room and back to Woody, her curly blonde hair trailing behind her. "I'm here, I'm here!" She laughed and jumped onto the sofa.  
>"Woah, I nearly got milk on me." Woody laughed passing her the glass of milk.<br>"Thank you daddy!" She shouted with excitement as she began drinking it.  
>"Annnd, I also have this for you." He showed her the cookie.<br>"A cookie!" She smiled taking it off him as he passed it to her. "Thank you daddy! I love you!"  
>He laughed and stroked her hair. "Miss Crazy Hair Head."<br>"I'm not Miss Crazy Hair Head!" She protested with a mouth full of cookie.  
>He laughed again, "Where's the book then?"<br>She passed him the book as she swallowed the last bit of cookie.  
>"Thank you darling. You going to give me a hug while I read?"<br>She finished off her milk and placed the glass on the floor before scuttling over to Woody and hugging into his side. He wrapped his right arm around her and opened the book with his left hand.

"Now then," He began with a smile looking down at her before his gaze returned to the words in the book. "Once upon a time, there was a land called Arendelle which was ruled by the King and Queen who had two beautiful daughters, Princess Elsa and Princess Anna...

...And they all lived happily ever after." Woody smiled and closed the book.  
>"Oh my gosh it's so amazing!" Lilly smiled standing up. "I love it when Elsa builds Olaf! And when Anna punches Hans!" She jumped up and down on the sofa. "And I LOVE it when Kristoff kisses Anna! It is so cute and it's the way he is so happy and then she says he can kiss her and she kisses him on the cheek and then they kiss and its fine and they are happy!"<br>Woody put his arms on her shoulders to stop her jumping. "Calm down a little you crazy kid."  
>"But it's so good! It's my favourite story ever and Frozen is amazing and Kristoff and Anna are so amazing! They are like you and mummy." She sat on his lap and looked at him. "You and mummy are Kristoff and Anna, and me and Jacob are your children so we are a Prince and Princess of Arendelle. Bullseye is Sven and he knows that you love mummy and that's how you got with mummy in the first place because Bullseye knew you loved each other and Angel helped in the process. And Barbie is Elsa so she is Queen and Uncle Rex is Olaf because he is always happy. And Buzz is Hans because he fancies mummy but then he falls in love with another Princess from another land who is Mira and they live happily ever after too."<br>"So basically, we are the real life story of Frozen?" Woody smiled at her as he stroked her cheek.  
>"Yes! And you are a fixer upper!" She laughed.<br>"And you," he stood up and put her over his shoulder, "are going to be a good Princess and go to sleep and visit Arendelle in your dreams."  
>She laughed and playfully hit his back, "I don't want to go to sleep. I want to read more Frozen."<p>

Woody took her into her room and moved her duvet back and gently placed her in her bed.  
>She rubbed her eyes and stretched. "I don't want to go to bed."<br>"Then why are you rubbing your eyes Little Missy?" He smiled pulling the duvet over her.  
>"I'm...not." She yawned and laid down.<br>Woody placed her cowgirl doll next to her and smiled. "Maybe, when it snows at Christmas, you could build Olaf and he'll see what a good girl you've been and he'll talk to Santa and you might get an Anna doll like your cowgirl doll?"  
>"Really?" She beamed at him and hugged her doll.<br>"Uh-huh, it's only one month to go till Christmas. So if you're extra good, Olaf will be like 'Oh hey Santa, you know Lilly Pride? She has been a really good girl this year and deserves and Anna doll, think you could make her one?' And he'll say 'Yes, of course I will.'"  
>"I'll be extra, extra, extra good."<br>Woody smiled and kissed her cheek, "Good night my little Princess of Arendelle."  
>"Night, night daddy of Arendelle."<br>Woody stepped out her room and gently pulled the door shut after one last peak at her.

**A/N - Well there you go. I really hoped you liked it. I just thought it was a cute little idea to do.  
>When Lilly talks endlessly about them all being characters from Frozen, it is like how my mind goes. Just ideas flowing and flowing non stop! I really like writing cute little stories between Lilly and Woody. I need to do more between Jessie and Lilly and Jessie and Jacob along with Woody and Jacob. Once I have finished updating all the chapters in Follow Your Heart (Only 18 left) I'll upload the next chapter and then work on more stories with the two Pride kids. I do promise Follow Your Heart will be done soon, I've just been really busy.<br>Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
